gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Keane
Michael Keane (Irish: Mícheál Ó Catháin), also known as Saint Michael, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. History Background Michael Keane is from Irish origins and a member of the McReary crime family. It is implied that his parents are siblings, although Michael never confirms or denies it. He was often called "stupid" by Packie McReary and other members of the gang, and was often accused of being inbred. Packie also referred to him as "Saint Michael", mainly after his death. He often worked with McReary and Gordon Sargent, specializing in robberies and hijackings. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Assault on the Ancelottis Michael, alongside Gordon, meets Niko when they, alongside Packie, plan an assault on an Ancelotti crime family assest. Keane accompanied McReary, Sargent and Niko Bellic to an Ancelotti waste management plant at Colony Island, shooting their way in and successfully stealing the Ancelottis' payment. Keane and Sargent provided covering fire as McReary and Bellic made their escape. The two later escape as well. At first Michael, like Gordon, is unsure of Niko; But after helping them steal the Ancelotti's money, he soon takes a liking to Niko. Bank Heist and Death Keane and Packie back Niko up when Gerald McReary doesn't want Niko to take part in the Bank Heist. Soon after the former mission, Keane took part in a bank robbery at the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin, along with Packie, Derrick and Niko; but one of the hostages named Eugene Reaper, shot and killed him with a concealed gun, much to the distress of Packie who, along with Derrick, avenged Keane's death by immediately killing Reaper. After the three surviving members had escaped in a car, Packie admits that he feels bad about his behavior towards Michael, and wishes he had been nicer to him. Packie says that he will give Michael's part of the heist, $250000, to Michael's parents. Possible Grand Theft Auto V Affiliation It is possible Michael might have something to do in Grand Theft Auto V, as Trevor Phillips is seen to have a tattoo in the trailers that reads "R.I.P Michael". Then it reads "saint" underneath, hinting at Michael Keane since Michael from Grand Theft Auto V is alive while speaking to Trevor. This could indicate that Packie also somehow has a connection to Trevor since Trevor was absent in Grand Theft Auto IV, there was no mention of him from the McReary Family, and Packie is seen leaving Liberty City at the end of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *This is all speculation* LCPD Database information Surname: Keane First Name: Michael Age: 28 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Known associate of the McReary family. Criminal Record: *2000 - Grand Larceny *2003 - Armed Robbery Notes: *Small time Dukes-based Irish American hood. *Works closely with Gordon Sargent and Patrick McReary, brother of the Pegorino Crime family associate, Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of hijackings and robberies. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC (Killed) Trivia *Packie frequently accuses Michael of being inbred, mentioning "I'm surprised you don't have three eyes, no balls, and a club foot" and "Your parents must have been twins to produce a kid as dumb as you". It can be noted that whenever Packie insults him in this manner, he never denies it, instead telling him to leave his parents out of the argument. Thus, it is unknown whether there is any truth to Packie's claims. *It is possible that Keane is named after GTA IV's character artist Michael Kane. *He mistakes the Gambetti crime family for "Gambino", a real-life crime family, and the Pegorino crime family the "Pecorino" family, a type of cheese. *Trevor Phillips has a tattoo that reads "R.I.P Michael" then "saint" underneath Navigation de:Michael Keane es:Michael Keane fr:Michael Keane nl:Michael Keane pl:Michael Keane Keane, Michael Keane, Michael Keane, Michael Category:Deceased characters Keane, Michael Category:McReary crime family Category:Males